Let The Game Begin
by Mystical Machine Gun
Summary: Becoming stepbrothers meant becoming rivals. Competition extended into everything and then took the form of perverse. Naruto, are you willing to follow Sasuke to the next level or are you going to loose the game? SasuNaru, M for SEX
1. Chapter 1

Well, this story is more lightheaded or at least on my scale :) Hmm, you better not expect anything amazingly fabulous from this story, since it is more like just a story. No higher motives actually, I just wanted to include games into this one :D The characters? One might say they are OOC, but I would like to think that I revealed "the other side" of them - again my view. Hopefully you will enjoy although this is not the next Bible.

Please do not flame (I do not find a reason for it so you better not either). I apologize for the possible misspellings and other errors.

CHECK OUT MY OTHER SASUNARU/NARUSASU STORIES TOO AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

**Pairing**: Sasuke x Naruto

**Summary**: Becoming stepbrothers meant becoming rivals. Competition extended into everything and then took the form of perverse. Naruto, are you willing to follow Sasuke to the next level or are you going to loose the game? SasuNaru, M for SEX

**Disclaimer**: I have no rights over the characters or whatsoever (do not sue me Mr. Kishimoto), I am just loaning them and returning to the rightful owner (Mr. Kishimoto).

_Let The Game Begin_

I never hated that I and Sasuke became stepbrothers at the young age of six. I was the only child and after my father passed away, my mother became very lonely. At this work-related party she met Sasuke's ah-so-wonderful-and-polite dad, who was just as lost as herself. Two lonely hearts found one another, but their only fear was that they both had sons who were the same age. What would they say? Would they approve? They did not think much about it, I assure you.

Not really understanding anything, I was just damn happy to have someone to play with. Sasuke was a very cute child; the mere minus was that he did not have a sense of humour. When he got one, it was crooked. We shared a room, so it was quite normal that we shared a bed too. You dirty bastards, we were six years old! It became a habit to sleep our nights side by side and at least I did not find it abnormal.

We used to be really good friends - of course we fought like all other siblings, but those fights did not last long. I was the one always crying and he was the one to pet my head. Haha. Well, he had mean streak…I can tell you that. Somewhere along the way our cohabitation turned into a competition. Our parents thought it came along with the age, but what they did not understand was that the competition extended into everything. Whether it was eating, girls or anything - it was always about winning and loosing.

We were quite equal until that dreadful summer, when puberty hit Sasuke first. Fuck, he outgrew me and his already nice features became even more nicer - beautiful as the girls would say. He fucking looked like a model and I was just a brat. Sharing a room with an Adonis brother at the age of sixteen was hell. Of course girls were interested in him and not in me. It really pissed me off.

The only nice thing about the whole situation was that we talked - I asked him about stuff, and he answered…sometimes brutally honestly…I did feel myself inferior, but I hoped I would bloom someday too. Why the fuck did it take so long? We were not in the same class nor did we share friends; I really did not know anything about his life outside home, so it was interesting to change experiences. Not that I had any…but oh boy, did he have. He had already kissed a girl and got his sneak-a-peek under one's shirt. I was unbearably jealous, but I tried to swallow it like a man - a man, I was not yet.

I did not find it weird that we still shared the bed, but I knew it was going to be awkward when he was going to bring girls home. How does a kiss taste, how did you even know how to do it? I ask Sasuke as we lie on the bed. Fuck Naruto, do not steal the blanket and your feet are cold, he mumbles. Answer the question shithead, I grunt like I did not hear his complaints. You just know, some animal instinct, he says and turns his back.

I want to know you stupid arse-faced monkey, I snarl. He sighs and turns so that he is facing me. Want me to show you, he asks curiousness in his voice. Why would I want my first kiss from you? I ask almost angrily. Since I am this good-looking and what every girl wants, he simply mocks me. I am not a girl, you know - I have got something between my legs your little sluts do not have, probably…I say sarcastically. I highly doubt that you have one, he smiles. You fucker, I shout and attack him.

The pillows fall on to the floor, I am angry and he just laughs, which makes me even angrier. Easily he pins me down on the mattress and says that I really must be a girl. Before I can counterattack, he has already pressed his lips on mine. You taste like girls too, he smiles wickedly. You, you..!! You stole my first kiss! I shout, but he just keeps smiling. Count that as tutoring you boneless worm, he says. Yeah, sure…die! I scream and turn my back on him.

After that summer I caught up to him and the competition was fully on again. I grew up and I got prettier face, which made Sasuke grumpy, since it meant that he had lost his upper hand. Yet, with girls, I was still a novice and he unmercifully used it against me. We were both popular at school so it was quite logical I would loose my virginity soon too. I did not even want to know what Sasuke had done already - on our bed, when I was not around.

So, somehow I ended up with Hinata, who was a sweet and shy girl. Sex was new to both of us, so it was not so awkward to test things out. Her skin was soft and I liked how she blushed when I touched her full breasts. But of course Sasuke had to barge in after we had done it. The look on Hinata's face…I was sure she would die of shame. Sasuke just acted all cool and said that I really should change the sheets and it sure took long enough for me to get sex.

Hinata took her clothes and practically bolted out of the room and I was furious. I took Sasuke by the collar and I said to him that he was an arsehole acting like that. He just let his eyes wander until he said to me that my, my have I grown down there too. Everything I was about to say as a remark fled my lips without a trace. I bit my lip and turned around. Before I got to gather my clothes while shaking of anger, he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me.

He then pressed his head on my shoulder and stroked my lower abdomen with his edgy fingers. I know another game for us, he whispers into my ear. I watch as you have sex with someone and you watch me. Maybe we will learn something and it is more exciting if you know someone is watching you, he continues. Only we know about this, the closet is our peeking hole, he smirks seductively. Fine, I will show you, I give him a malice look. Good, he grins.

That is how our competition took the form of perverse. So, I sat in the closet huffing and watching him doing it with a random girl. The thrill was in the fact that he knew I was watching and it gave him extra boost too. From time to time he glanced at my direction smirking and I was busy jerking off to the sight. Sasuke looked fucking awesome, his backside muscles tensed when pushing inside the girl. I learned stuff along the way and when I was doing a girl, I was sure I heard moaning from the closet. I was surely imaging it, but it was none the less arousing.

Tonight, like so many nights before, we were lying next to each other staring at the ceiling. You have learnt a trick or two, he grins again and I just order him to go and fuck himself. His laughter fills the room and quietens down when he tells me about yet another challenge. What now? Sasuke says that he challenges me to jerk off with him and the one who comes first looses the game. Or are you a chicken, Naruto, he asks maliciously. I am on, I say and we move to sit face to face. It is all or nothing, he says and we take off our boxers.

We have seen what the other carries between the legs so there is no awkwardness - only adrenalin and masculinity in the air. One, two, go and it is a game of bravery again. Say, Sasuke, I huff at him. What, he huffs back with clouded eyes and playing with his shaft. Do you think mom and dad wonder why we sleep in the same bed still, even though we are nearly twenty, I ask him. I like sleeping with you, he says groaning. That is beside the point…I groan back. They are just glad we get along, he huffs and then grabs my thigh.

His warm and soft hand travels on my skin and it makes me cum hard. After it, he releases himself and I am angry. You cheated, you bastard, but he just smiles that stupid smile of his. Everything is allowed in a competition, he laughs. Do what you want with the girls, but I am not a plaything, I pout and he ruffles my hair.

You are so cleaning up, I say and I lay myself naked on the mattress again. Fuck you, he says lazily, but strolls off into the bathroom to get a towel. He wipes himself clean and then moves on to me. Oi shithead, that tickles, I shout and we end up wrestling on the bed.

At the end of the fight we are both extremely tired and I say to him that it is a good thing that mom and dad are not home. How is that, he asks yawning. Since you are lying naked on top of me and this is not so far from looking like we were having sex, I reason to him. So what? We were not having sex, they are not here - so this is just brotherly caring, he says back. Yeah sure, whatever, I reply, but he comes even closer. I am in need, can I cuddle you? He then asks eyes almost shut. Fine, I sigh and we get as close to one another as possible. You are poking me, I say to him. Sorry, he mumbles and we fall asleep.

The next morning I wake up right in his arms. He is already awake and his lively eyes follow me. You have become pretty you know; in a girlish manner though, he smiles wickedly. Go fuck yourself, I groan with my morning voice. You know, at some point that statement looses its power, he says and lets me go. Not in my lifetime, I grunt and head for the shower. Wait up, he shouts and we both take a shower. At the same time, since he plunged into the booth with me.

You reek of sex, you had better not molested me in my sleep, I grunt to him still sleepily. Hah, he says sarcastically, but even a blind man can see he is horny. We do not exchange words; I just sigh defeatedly and he drags me on to our bed. Full of energy he says that he knows how to make IT even more fun. So, I do what he tells me and I practically sit on his lap my legs over his. Fucking Kama Sutra, I murmur. Better view, would you not say, he huffs and I can only nod.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, this story is more lightheaded or at least on my scale :) Hmm, you better not expect anything amazingly fabulous from this story, since it is more like just a story. No higher motives actually, I just wanted to include games into this one :D The characters? One might say they are OOC, but I would like to think that I revealed "the other side" of them - again my view. Hopefully you will enjoy although this is not the next Bible.

Please do not flame (I do not find a reason for it so you better not either). I apologize for the possible misspellings and other errors.

CHECK OUT MY OTHER SASUNARU/NARUSASU STORIES TOO AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

**Pairing**: Sasuke x Naruto

**Summary**: Becoming stepbrothers meant becoming rivals. Competition extended into everything and took the form of perverse. Naruto, are you willing to follow Sasuke to the next level or are you going to run? Play the game of love. SasuNaru, M for SEX

**Disclaimer**: I have no rights over the characters or whatsoever (do not sue me Mr. Kishimoto), I am just loaning them and returning to the rightful owner (Mr. Kishimoto).

It seems that we are addicted to the fact that someone is watching and not just anybody or else we would be jerking off behind every tree and bush. It is a competition entwined in perversion and brotherhood. I did not and still not think we are incestuous or anything, since we are not real brothers nor do we touch each other.

Of course I find Sasuke sexually attractive -anyone would- but this is something else. This is daring, this is exciting, this is…hopefully normal. I am not gay and neither is he; we both like girls, yet I cannot get rid of the image of "Y Tu Mama Tambien" movie. Let us just brush this off as being "curious NORMAL teenagers".

Years went by and we kept on the "competition". I was not even aware that we had less and less real sex with girls and more and more fun on our own. When we turned eighteen, we were both scouted by a modelling agency, which prolonged the decision what we wanted to do with our life. We moved away from home and we decided to move in together in order to save money.

Sasuke was the prettier one and got more jobs than I did, but I was too old to be grumpy about it. I was just damn happy he brought in money. The model girls were gorgeous and it really pissed me off that they only swooned over Sasuke, the damn "dark prince of the midnight". I was childish, but this was still a game and it fucking reminded me of our school days so many years ago.

I heard the model girls rumouring that Sasuke had started to date them seldom and they pondered whether he was having a real relationship this time; a girlfriend. They came to chirp and harass me about the supposed girlfriend, but I did not know anything about it.

In the midst of it all I saw something utterly familiar - pale purple eyes and dark hair. Hinata, I did not know you worked here too, I smiled at her. Her surprised expression changed into a happy one and she hugged me tightly. I saw your and Sasuke's pictures and I was really surprised - I really hoped I would meet you here! I work as a secretary, she smiles hazily. Want to grab a cup of coffee? I ask and she giggles, sure, she smiles.

Our "date" lasted till late night and I even walked her home. Then I returned mine whistling the whole time. I opened the door and found Sasuke sitting -or practically lying- on the sofa and smoking. Not just that, but a woman was sucking him while he just lay there. Suddenly my good mood disappeared and I tried not to look at the scene.

I heard you met up with our sweet Hinata, he says sarcastically. Yeah, I say and rummage in the fridge so loud that I would not hear the sucking and licking. Off you go girl, I have got no need for you, he says to the girl like she was a dog. After the girl had gone I said to Sasuke that she was not a dog and that he smelled like a jar of whiskey. Jameson? He asks. You are not that classy, I say back sarcastically.

Why the fuck you are drunk all the time? I heard you had a girlfriend, should you be doing that kind of thing with other girls and why the fuck you are smoking?? I shout at him. Oh boy; his eyes get watery and the beautiful sluttish boy starts to sniff. Fuck, Sasuke, I did not mean it, I try to say but no use. I go sit next to him and I embrace him while petting his hair, I am sorry, I mumble. He presses his wet face against my neck and sobs.

Somehow the sobbing turns into sucking; the shithead sucks and kisses my neck. Stop it, I take it back you fucking drunk! I shout and detach myself from him. I want you, he mumbles and tries to climb on top of me. Wake up you nutcase, I am not a girl - I am your brother and then I slap him. He looks bewildered and I start to panic. Sorry, sorry, he repeats and sniffs. I…I do not know what…uh, I am sorry, please, can I still sleep next to you? He asks while crying faintly. Hell no, die! I shout, but he looks so miserable that in the end I agree.

I make him take a shower and then he climbs on to our bed and buries himself next to me. You are such a kid, I sigh. The next day he looks all professional and the trace of yesterday has vanished fully. It seems that we have a photo shoot together for a men's clothing firm called "Stainless Steel". They want a photo in which I and Sasuke are almost kissing and a woman holds a knife looking jealous, hence the stainless steel.

This was our first mutual project and I already regretted it. They ordered us closer and we did as we were asked. We were both wearing ultra stylish clothes and I felt so fucking gay. Sasuke encircled my lower body and brought his face mere inches away from mine. I could feel his hot breath against my skin and cold shivers ran down my spine like an army of ants. A flash of light and it was over and somehow I was stunned.

Sasuke seemed cold and aloof and I really felt sorry for hitting him. I was changing in the backroom, since there was another shoot later that day. I heard the door clicking behind me and I saw Sasuke standing there; he had locked the door. What the fuck are you doing, I ask, but he just walks to me with a serious face. I did not lie yesterday, he says sternly. About what, I ask dumbfoundedly. This, he says and lets his hand travel on my bare skin.

I do not get it, I sigh. Can you really be that stupid? He says looking dubious. He pushes me against the wall and pins me there. I want you, he says like it was not something out of the ordinary. No, you do not, I say. Yes, I do, he mumbles quietly and begins to unzip my pants. Get your hands off, I shout. Fine, he says and lowers himself. What the fuck are you doing now? I ask in a stupor. Not using my hands, he says maliciously and takes me inside his mouth.

His wet mouth encircles my manhood with warmness and my feet almost give upon me. Where the hell was my fighting power, my resistance? Stop it, you shithead, I try to shout although it sounds muffled. He just orders me to shut the hell up or he will bite. This is so Oz, I thought at that time yet I was not sure whether he would really bite. The sensation was overwhelming and my feet felt mushy; I wanted more and then again not. This was crossing every line of decency.

I had to bite my own hand so I would not scream. Of course him blowing me off felt nice - anyone would have liked to be sucked like that. I just did not want that person to be Sasuke, at least I think so. Actually I did not want the starting point to be this, but thinking is quite hard when you got your dick in someone's mouth. Someone, who is caressing it with wet and hot tongue, playing with it like a toy. I fucking came hard in his mouth and the dipshit drank it all.

His malicious smirk met up with my leg - I kicked him in the jaw as fast as I regained my composure. You are so needy…go find a toy, this is not a game anymore, I say to him with despise. The game is all you have got, he says mockingly. Without me you would have not got laid, you are such a loser Naruto, he laughs and his words sting like needles. My fists want eagerly to unite with his face, but I know it is pointless. You need me, he smiles with a broken lip, blood dripping into a rosebud shaped little puddles.

I do not reply, I just gaze him sadly. Nothing I say would make him understand…a never-ending competition with the one you care the most, who you love in one way or the other, it really kills. Silently I whisper in my head that "do not take me for granted", but those words never leave my lips. I turn on my heels and walk away from the room and I decide, from his life too. Why? I was tired of keeping up the pace; life becomes more complicated when you grow up. He just did not grow up…

So what did I do? I resigned my contract and walked out of the building. I know he was going to party tonight like every night after shootings, so I had plenty of time. I packed my belongings, all the necessary items and I made up my mind; I want something from my life. I do not want to drift like Sasuke, stay in this nonexistence and float. Modelling was never meant to be my thing so walking away was easy. I never informed Sasuke nor did I take calls from the agency. Gradually they stopped too and I was finally free to walk my own path.

I had my backpack and suitcase with me and I hurried to the train station. I sat in my seat and I felt happy yet sad. Do not take me for granted, I said quietly to myself again almost as if it was a mantra of some sort. If you cannot win, you better run is what I think, since I cannot beat him and loosing is not an option. So what if I am childish too…cannot I be once in a while, if Sasuke is constantly? The train shakes and rattles sending shivers all over my body until I fall asleep because of it. Goodbye, I sigh.

I found myself a cheap hotel room and a job as a waiter. The salary was shitty, but I liked the atmosphere and the people. The room was not classy either, but at least it was cosy and I had my savings so paying for it was not a problem. The first few weeks were basically getting used to everything and I had so much stuff to take care that I did not even have the time to think about Sasuke. Somehow, I was happy again.

I am lying. Of course I missed him; it was lonely to sleep without him. I missed his laughter, encouraging words, the whole being. He was a fucker, no doubt about that, but from this new perspective he did not seem so bad. He…was my brother. I worried over him, thinking what he might be doing and whether he missed me. Probably not. I am quite sure he got himself a new toy and somehow the game had never really ended for me.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, this story is more lightheaded or at least on my scale :) Hmm, you better not expect anything amazingly fabulous from this story, since it is more like just a story. No higher motives actually, I just wanted to include games into this one :D The characters? One might say they are OOC, but I would like to think that I revealed "the other side" of them - again my view. Hopefully you will enjoy although this is not the next Bible.

Please do not flame (I do not find a reason for it so you better not either). I apologize for the possible misspellings and other errors.

CHECK OUT MY OTHER SASUNARU/NARUSASU STORIES TOO AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

**Pairing**: Sasuke x Naruto

**Summary**: Becoming stepbrothers meant becoming rivals. Competition extended into everything and took the form of perverse. Naruto, are you willing to follow Sasuke to the next level or are you going to run? Play the game of love. SasuNaru, M for SEX

**Disclaimer**: I have no rights over the characters or whatsoever (do not sue me Mr. Kishimoto), I am just loaning them and returning to the rightful owner (Mr. Kishimoto).

The next day I was walking to the hotel from the grocery store and I saw a big advertisement board near the local diner. It took some seconds until I realized it was Sasuke in that advertisement for a men's clothing firm or something. A sad smile formed on to my lips as I realized that used to be my life too. He looked amazing in the photo…so adult-like, no trace of yesterdays - just plain professional. He could be like that sometimes, even the air smelled different.

It seems he was doing fine; a relief. The photo made me all nostalgic and I almost cried then and there and would that not be sad, haha…I headed back yet I could not fight the tears that rolled slowly but steadily down my cheeks. Maybe if things had been different, maybe if I had been or he had…maybe I would not have to stand here now. Maybe.

Staying in the hotel was not a parent solution - I needed to get my own place and soon. My life smelled like "hide and seek", but I still wanted to get away and as fast as possible. Perhaps I would get myself a girlfriend and an apartment, something nice and stable. Then I remembered Hinata and I searched her number from my phone. I took my first step and called her. First she sounded worried but was happy to hear I was okay. She promised to meet me near the station so we could have dinner and she wanted to talk. Women always want to talk…still, I was really happy she agreed and seemed to care.

So there we were sitting in a restaurant -nothing fancy- and talked about why I disappeared. I really did not have any good reason to give her; how could I tell her that my brother gave me a blowjob? It had not taken so much from Hinata to understand that my sudden disappearance had something to do with Sasuke. I was tired of it all, I said to her. Tired of that "you need me but I do not need you" attitude of his and I wanted to rebel. This one I did not tell Hinata - I just said that I needed a break and everything was fine. Like hell it was, but she did not ask any further questions. When we were leaving, she said that maybe I should contact Sasuke. Why? I asked dumbfounded. He is loosing it, she just nodded sadly. Loosing what? I pondered to myself.

I walked back to the hotel and what did I find sitting next to my door? A really tired looking dumbarse with make-up running down his face. Why the fuck did it take so long for you to get here, he says angrily. I just gaze at him in stupor. What the fuck are you doing here, I ask my voice as neutral as it can be. Why did you leave and you did not even answer my calls, Sasuke shouts looking absolutely miserable and pissed off. Who needs who now, my mouth answers sarcastically without my consent. What the fuck!! He screams.

The game is over, I am tired of this and mostly - you, I say and I hope my words sting like needles. Just like his did. Get the hell away from me, I say angrily and with shaking hands I take out my keys. I open the door and glance at him fire burning in my eyes. Instead of looking broken, he looks determent and Sasuke prevents me from closing the door. Let me in, he demands looking older again - as if he had changed in that second. Go fuck yourself, BROTHER, I say venom in my words.

He kicks the door in. The door hits me hard and I fall on to the floor hitting my elbow. He walks in and for the first time I am scared. I crawl farther away from him, but he comes closer. I do not have a choice and I kick him in the legs as hard as I can and he drops on to the floor. He gets fucking angry and crawls to me taking me by the collar. You, you…he says and spits me in the face and I punch him back. His lower lip opens up and a line of blood runs down his chin. He looks bedazzled, but does not hit me back; just straddles me and pins me down to the floor.

Shit, he is stronger than me…but I am prepared to take a hit and even a load of them if I can let out this frustration of mine. Instead of hitting, he presses his bloody lips on mine and savours them. I am too amazed to do anything but look at him with wide eyes. The blood tastes like metal in my mouth and for some reason my lips respond to his. Then he breaks the kiss and looks at me smiling faintly, I am sorry, he says. He is sorry? Sorry for what? Before I can ask about anything Sasuke says that he is glad I beat the crap out of him just now. Who the fuck would be happy over that!! I scream. It shows that I am still something to you, he says silently and presses his head on to my chest.

Your heart beats fast, he whispers and I am just lost. What happened just now? I lay on the cold hotel room floor bloody Sasuke on top of me and the space is filled up with tension. I love you…I came to tell you that, he says and moves so he can see my expression. I love you too, you are my brother, I sigh to him. No…I mean I love you on a different level…why the hell do you think I did those things? He asks seriously. The game was meant to make you fall for me, he says somewhat sadly. I guess it did not work, he laughs awkwardly and lifts his body.

I have a millisecond, but my brains do not work. My hands take the lead and yank him down into a kiss full of passion and uncertainty. He looks amazed but melts into the kiss. Why, he asks. I do not know why, I say and blushingly turn my head away. He smiles and wraps his arms around me. His lips seek mine and we hungrily savour one another in every possible way. His hands sneak inside my shirt and explore every curve and nook on my body. He then rips my shirt open so that the buttons fly all over the floor.

He sits up and takes off his own shirt and then he lowers himself close to me. His hands and fingers trace my face, neck and chest - the only thing I can do is breathe heavily. My hands seek his trousers and with shaky hands I open his zipper. Our skin is on fire, burning all the traces of existence. We take off each other's clothes and it feels as if we are two virgins tasting the nectar of love for the first time. It feels a little awkward as it should, somewhat familiar and exciting.

Sasuke's kisses are like acid and I moan into his mouth. He inserts two fingers into his mouth and coats them with saliva. Then those fingers travel to my arse while he fondles my thigh with his other hand. The fingers slide from the bottom of my member to my hole and easily he pushes them in. I wince a little, but he keeps moving his fingers in and out while stroking the skin around my pinkish hole. It tickles slightly and even burns, but it is also fucking arousing - it seems he sees it that way too, since his member is twitching as he finger-fucks me. I groan and push my lower body more against his fingers.

He removes his fingers and I feel like a lost lamb until he separates my legs, pulls them apart and takes the best position available. I lie on my back and he inserts his organ at the entrance of my rosebud. Sasuke pulls back his foreskin and pushes inside me. He does it carefully, but it does not help reduce the pain. My rear-end is on fire as he goes deeper inside me; I feel like I might explode and I cannot help the tears that leak from the corners of my eyes. He shushes at me, kisses my forehead and starts to move slowly but surely inside me. The muscles in his arms tense as he pushes himself in order to reach my whole being. We are both sweaty and hot - he even shudders while moaning.

This time is not watching from the closet, but actually tasting the view. It feels warm and naughty; his eyes are half open and I watch his every movement with a ragged breath. In the end, why are we here now, like this? How did it turn out like this? Was it there always; lurking behind the corner, waiting for an opportunity to strike? Perhaps. Oh fuck, does his touches feel amazing…He moves faster, pounding me into the mattress and it feels like I am sinking into a trance.

In that second the time slows down and my veins feel like bursting from my body. Shit, my vision gets all blurry, even white. I shudder under him and my spine tenses up so I cannot move. An explosion. I have never got that powerful orgasm in my whole life. It is almost breaking me and I am sure I can hear cracking. Fuck, it even sets out a magnificent headache and I scream for I cannot handle that much pain and pleasure. A few more thrusts, and he shoots his load into me and the warm semen courses through me like a wave in the Pacific Ocean.

Oh shit, he groans and I squeeze his arms like I was drowning. His hands give upon him and he falls gently on top of me. We breathe heavily and there is no other sound except the air that escapes our lungs. Is…this another game, I ask tiredly. Where do we stand, I ask then, but he does not answer - he does not have to. I already know. He got what he wanted and that is that. It has always been like this. A child in a candy store. I sigh hard and I tell him that I want him out by the morning.

You have always been like this, love you say…you do not even know what love is, I say tensed. I leave for the bedroom still feeling dizzy and I know that we can never go back and…and somehow I am free. Only pain can set one free and I do not mean physical pain. I hoped his words were what he said them to be, I hoped for…something other than the fact that the sex was best I have ever had. In the end I am still a toy to him, the boy who could not compare.

The next morning I wake up feelings still dizzy, I think I might have cried myself into sleep. There is no trace of him, just like I guessed. Shit, I am too good at this. Well, now I do not have to run anymore, he even destroyed that. It did not take me by surprise that I did not hear anything from him for almost a week. He is like that - unpredictable.

I got "home" from work and just as I laid myself on the sofa the doorbell rang. I went to the door and suspiciously opened it. There, behind the wooden door stood a delivery man. A flower delivery for you, Sir, he said to me and I was dumbstruck. Flowers? From who? I only deliver, he said and smiled. There was not just one bouquet but several. Your signature, Sir, he then said and I wrote down my name. My living room was full of flowers; why? With one of the roses came a card that had a part of the old Elton John song on it:

_What have I got to do to make you love me  
What have I got to do to make you care  
What do I do when lightning strikes me  
And I wake to find that you're not there_

What do I do to make you want me  
What have I got to do to be heard  
What do I say when it's all over  
And sorry seems to be the hardest word

It's sad, so sad  
It's a sad, sad situation  
And it's getting more and more absurd  
It's sad, so sad  
Why can't we talk it over  
Oh it seems to me  
That sorry seems to be the hardest word

What do I do to make you love me  
What have I got to do to be heard  
What do I do when lightning strikes me  
What have I got to do  
What have I got to do  
When sorry seems to be the hardest word

At the bottom of the card was Sasuke's signature. What was he planning? The doorbell rang again and I went to it. I opened it but instead of another delivery I saw Sasuke. Hi, he said silently. I just gaze at him in stupor. I am sorry, I really meant it, he says then. Everything I told you was the truth, he continues after a break. Now the Elton John song was playing in my head.

I…I just did not know how to make you believe…you know, sorry seems to be the hardest word, he smiles sheepishly. I know, I say back and walk in, leaving the door open for him. Does this mean I can come in? He asks silently. Maybe, I say and I cannot but smile. A little smile breaks on to his lips and he says that he wants me home. I want to be your home, he then continues. Sasuke offers his hand and his whole aura shines. I take his hand and he pulls me into an embrace.

There is no other you, he whispers. Sorry, it took so long to see that, he says and nuzzles against me. We have reached another level, he says smilingly to me. What? You said no games, I snap. Yeah, but this time there are just the two of us and we are not competing against each other, he smiles. This time we are one, he continues. Geez, we are stuck in a Playstation, I sigh and he laughs. We can only win, he smirks and I take my belongings. Goodbye this level and welcome the next - let the game continue, but this time we, as a unit, set the rules.


End file.
